El amor de Harry
by Herms Felton de Potter
Summary: wenas! CAPITULO NEW UP!!! secuestraron a... O_O cómo reaccionará él??? o mejor dicho... qué le dirán??? O_O echitoooo!!!!! lean este fic cada vez ta mas WENO!!! r/r pleasee!!!
1. Default Chapter

El Amor de Harry

Hola! Que tal? Doy nueva escritora y espero que mi fic les guste = que me gusto a mi y espero que no se burlen. Bueno primero que todo les pongo la descripción de los personajes para que tengan una perspectiva de mi fic.

Harry: Al terminar el 7 curso del Colegio Howarts descubrió el gran amor que siente por Hermione. Actualmente vive junto con su amigo Ron en una pequeña casa. Esta muy dedicado a su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia. Actualmente tiene 26 años.

Hermione: Durante sus 7 años en el colegio a sentido una gran sentimiento por Harry. Vive en un pequeño apartamento con su amiga Jade Black (son inseparables).Actualmente trabaja en el Colegio Howarts como profesora de Transformaciones. Su edad actualmente es 25años.

Ron: Siempre le atenido envidia a su amigo Harry por el gran sentimiento que Hermione siente por Harry. Trabaja junto su amigo Harry en el Ministerio de Magia. Actualmente tiene 25años.

Draco: Ha estado enamorado, siempre, de Jade Black (la mejor amiga de Hermione). Es el mejor amigo de Harry. Vive en un pequeño apartamento junto al Callejón Diagon. Trabaja en el Colegio Howats de profesor de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras. Actualmente tiene 26 años.

Jade Black: Desde el 2 año del Colegio fue la mejor amiga de Hermione. Es una de las mejores amigas de Draco. Trabaja como profesora de Pociones. Tiene 26 años.

Sirius: Es el padrino de Harry. Actualmente vive en una casa cerca del Callejon  Diagon. Tiene 48 años y trabaja como doctor.

Cristina: Está en el 7 curso del Colegio. Esta locamente enamorada de su primo Harry. Tiene 17 años.

Mariale: Desde que conoció a Draco de enamoro de él. Ella trata de conquistarlo pero él esta muy enamorado de Jade Black. Tiene 24 años.

Nathaly: Está en el 7 curso del Colegio. Está loca por Ron, ella trata de conquistarlo a través  de que es una de sus más cercanas amigas. Tiene 17 años.

Vanesa: Está en 6 curso. Es la prima adoptiva de Hermione. Se pelean por el amor de Harry. A ella (Vanesa) no le importa cuantos años tiene el amor de su vida.

Bueno hay tienen la descripción de los personajes y espero que les guste mi fic y porfis déjenme review jijijijiji


	2. Los dos amores

Los dos Amores

-¡RON! - grito Harry alterado

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ron con un gran susto.

-Me acaban de llamar de Howarts diciéndome que Dumbledore está muy mal-dijo Harry un poco triste.

-¿Y que hacemos?-pregunto Ron con los hombros encogidos.

-Iremos a Howarts a verlo-dijo Harry más calmado.

*    *     *     *

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore está tendido en su cama muy enfermo, hablando con Hermione.

-No c que va hacer el colegio sin usted-dijo Hermione con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hermione si me muero el director tiene que ser honesto, confiable y valiente.-dijo Dumbledore un poco triste.

-¿Qué quire decir?-dijo Hermione con duda.

-Lo que quiero decir es que el director de este colegio tiene que ser Harry Potter!-dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡no puede ser!, nunca pensé que…-dijo Hermione exaltada.

*     *     *    *    *

Mientras tanto Harry y Ron están tomando el  tren hacia Howarts y muy preocupados por la enfermedad de Dumbledore. Mientras se montaban en el tren iban charlando, tratando de no preocuparse mucho, de los tiempos en Howarts y riéndose de algunas cosas.

-Te acuerdas cuando le lanzaste un hechizo a Draco y te salio mal y por eso botaste babosas por tú boca-dijo Harry aguantándose la risa.

-Si me acuerdo!jajajajajaja…-dijo Ron muriéndose de la risa.

Mientras hablaban noc dieron cuenta que estaban llegando a su colegio donde Harry, Ron y Hermione han pasado momentos inolvidables.

*    *    *    *    *

Mientras Harry y Ron se bajaban del tren Hermione seguía en la enfermería muy preocupada.

-Ya debería estar aquí-dijo ella caminando de una lado a otro.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Dumbledore.

-Harry, profesor-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara.

Durante unos minutos en la enfermería  había un gran silencio, solo se escuchaban los pasos de Hermione y de repente  aparece Harry y Ron corriendo a saludar a Hermione y Dumbledore.

-Hermione ¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Harry mirando a Dumbledore.

-Un poco mal, pero el me dijo una cosa muy importante para ti-dijo Hermione.

-Y…¿Qué enfermedad tiene?-pregunto Harry

-Bueno…-dijo ella tartamudeando

-¡Dilo! Hermione-grito Ron

-OK, tranquilo-dijo ella tomando a Ron del hombro-Bueno…el tiene…Desbaneaus Poderus-dijo Hermione muy triste.

*    *    *    *    *

Después de pasar todo el día con Dumbledore en la enfermería, estaban muy cansados. Hermione les ofreció un cuarto para que durmieran, luego se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron el tren hacia Londres, después de que llegaron cada uno se fue para su casa.

-Hola Hermione-dijo Jade con una sonrisa.

-Hola Jade, voy a dormir estoy muy cansada-dijo Hermione con una voz muy baja.

-OK, ah mira Draco me invito a salir a una discoteca ¿no te importa quedarte sola un rato?-dijo Jade

-No vale, ve con tranquilidad-dijo Hermione

*    *    *    *    *

Mientras tanto Harry y Ron están en su apartamento hablando de lo que quería decirle Dumbledore a Harry, y También sobre su enfermedad y de repente suena el teléfono y era Draco diciéndole a Harry si quería ir a una cita doble: Draco y Jade y Harry y Hermione.

-Ron voy a salir esta noche ¿no te importa quedarte solo?-dijo Harry

-No tranquilo, igual voy a llamar a Nathaly-dijo Ron

*    *    *    *    *

-¡Harry!-grito Jade y Draco

-Hola ¿que más?-dijo Harry

-Gracias por venir, vamos a entrar a la discoteca-dijo Draco tomando a Jade de la mano, muy fuerte.

-OK, estoy ansiosa por entrar y bailar-dijo Hermione entusiasmada

Al cabo de unas horas.

-¡Draco me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo!-dijo Jade muy alto porque la música esta muy alta

-¡Yo también!-dijo Draco

-¡Vamos a salir un momento por favor!-dijo Jade.

Afuera

-¡Dios! necesitaba salir, me duelen los oídos-dijo Jade tocándose los oídos

-Sí, mira eso-dijo Draco con mala y buena intención.

-Eres un mentiroso hay no hay nada fino-dijo Jade volteando la cara.

Al ella voltear la cara Draco hizo algo que a Jade le molesto y a la vez le gusto, Jade se quedo pasmada, Draco se le quedo mirándola como diciéndole HABLA.

-¿Qué te paso Draco?-dijo Hermione todavía pasmada

-Nada, solo es que me gustas y yo se que yo te gusto-dijo Draco-¿Y te gusto?-dijo el entusiasmado

-Bueno…si pero ¡te pasaste!-dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

-Vamos a dentro si quieres-dijo Draco tomándola de la mano

-OK-dijo ella con una sonrisa

Adentro

-Harry me puedes llevar a mi casa-dijo Hermione con vergüenza.

-Claro-dijo Harry

-Harry voy a despedirme de Jade y Draco-dijo ella

-Te espero afuera-dijo Harry

En la casa de Hermione

-Gracias por traerme-dijo Hermione

-De nada-dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-¿Quieres pasar un momento?-dijo Hermione señalándole la casa(por dentro)-

-Claro-dijo Harry bajándose del carro

El paso a dentro de la casa pasaron a la cocina a preparar un poco de café, luego pasaron a la sala a hablar sobre ellos.

-Ahora que recuerdo tu siempre has estado a mi lado-dijo Harry tomándole la mano a Hermione y acercándose a ella

-Si ¿verdad?, pero Ron también-dijo ella mirándole los ojos a Harry

-Pero Ron no están importante como tu eres para mi-dijo Harry acercándose a sus labios

-Creo que es lo mismo Harry-dijo Hermione levantándose y alejándose de Harry

-¿Por qué te alejas de mi?-pregunto Harry

-Por nada-dijo ella

¡RING! ¡RING!

-Alo?-dijo Hermione

-Hermione paso algo terrible-dijo Jade llena de tristes

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Hemione

-Lo que paso fue….fue-dijo Jade tratando que las palabras le salieran

-¡Dime por favor!-dijo Hermione


	3. El poder de Jade

El Poder de Jade

-¡Bueno!... lo que paso es que Draco y yo sufrimos un accidente-dijo Jade llorando

-Y… ¿como estas tu? ¿Como esta Draco?-dijo Hermione muy preocupada

-Bueno…yo estoy bien pero Draco esta en…en….coma-dijo Jade

-¿! Que!? ¡No puede ser! Ya vamos para  ya-dijo Hermione asustada

-¿Qué paso Hermione?-preguntó  Harry con duda.

-Draco esta en coma, Jade y Draco sufrieron un accidente de carro-dijo Hermione

-Tenemos que ir para el Hospital ya ¡vamos!-dijo Harry tomando las llaves del carro.

En el hospital

-Jade  ¿Cómo esta Draco?-pregunto Harry

-Esta muy mal, el doctor dijo que puede que no se salve-dijo Jade muy triste

-¿Y tu como estas?-pregunto Harry

-Bien pero con unas fracturas en el brazo-dijo Jade tomándose el brazo

-Voy a visitar a Draco-dijo Harry alejándose

-Hermione te tengo que contar algo-dijo Jade muy emocionada

-Yo también Jade ¡comienza tu!-dijo Hermione

-Bueno…hoy antes de que te fueras de la discoteca yo me fui para afuera con Draco y nos sentamos y el me hizo una pequeña broma-dijo Jade

-¿Cuál dime? ¡Por favor!-dijo Hermione

-El me dijo "mira eso" y me señalo algo que no existía y yo voltee y vi que no había nada entonces le fui a decir que era un "mentiroso" y en ves de decirle eso el me dio un beso y me quede pasmada-dijo Jade muy emocionada

-¡Que lindo! Pero que malo que te haya pasado esto con Draco-dijo Hermione con cara de tristeza

-Verdad creo que tengo mala suerte con los hombres y esto me duele mucho porque yo lo amo demasiado para como dejarlo que se me muera así de rápido lo malo es que no puedo hacer nada para salvarlo-dijo Jade llorando

-Pero piensa que se va a salvar y que lo vas a tener  para toda la vida-dijo Hermione tomándola del hombro

-¿Que pasa si se encuentra otra mujer mejor que yo? ¿Que pasa si se muere y yo no tengo tiempo de decirle lo mucho que lo amo?!Dime Hermione! No entiendes que lo amo con todo mi corazón que si se muere yo también me muero pero de la tristeza-dijo Jade con las lágrima corriéndole por las mejillas y recostada en e hombro de su amiga

-Si entiendo porque yo e pasado por eso muchas veces  y a veces me vuelvo loca porque pienso que lo voy a perder a veces me gustaría besarlo, abrazarlo, etc pero me avergonzaría porque pensaría el de mi-dijo Hermione

-Yo no pensaría nada mal de ti Hermione solo pensaría que eres la niña que amo con todo el corazón que me gustaría tener entre mis brazos todo el tiempo, y tener esos labios en los míos-dijo Harry saliendo detrás de la pared en donde se había escondido

-Yo mejor me voy a visitar a Draco-dijo Jade

-No, quédate-dijo Hemione amarrándola del brazo

-Déjala ir Hermione así estaremos solo tu y yo-dijo Harry

-OK Harry me voy-dijo Jade alejándose

-¿Qué quieres Harry?-pregunto Hermione

-¿Qué quiero? un beso tuyo-dijo Harry  con cara de malo

-¡Harry que te pasa! Mira por favor llevame a mi casa que estoy muy cansada por favor-dijo Hermione

-OK no me vas a dar nada no importa, voy a ir al cuarto para avisarle a Jade que nos vamos-dijo Harry

Al día siguiente Harry, Hermione y Ron fueron a visitar a Draco, ellos estaban muy preocupados (como Draco esta en coma).Cuando llegaron Jade les dio una noticia súper importante.

-Harry, Hermione y Ron les tengo que dar una noticia-dijo jade-Draco ha salido del coma-dijo Jade viéndoles las caras de felicidad de sus amigos

-¿Y cuando le  dan de alta?-pregunto Harry

-No c, pero creo que muy pronto-dijo Jade muerta de felicidad

-¿Y tu estabas cuando volvió en si?-pregunto Ron

-Si, lo que paso fue que yo le sobe la mano y le di un beso en la mejilla y después que se lodi él dijo "ese es el beso mas dulce que me han dado"-dijo ella suspirando

-Voy a ver a Draco-dijo Harry

Mientras Harry caminaba hacia el cuarto de Draco se tropezó con su padrino Sirius, Harry al verle la cara lo saludo con mucho entusiasmo. Sostuvieron una larga conversación (como no se veían desde mucho tiempo) sobre  muchas cosas que se tenían que decir, Harry le contó a su padrino lo que sentía por Hermione( a ver si le da algunos concejos) y Sirius le dijo que tenia que decirle si quiere algo con él y luego Harry le dijo lo que había pasado hace un rato y Sirius dijo que era un gran avance.

-Bueno…y ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Harry

-Vine a revisar a un paciente, creo que es tu amigo Draco ¿verdad?-dijo Sirius

-Ah OK-dijo Harry

-Si, yo soy su medico, yo creía que no iba a salir del coma pero te juro que me sorprendió-dijo Sirius

-A mi también y….¿cuando le vas a dar de alta?-pregunto Harry

-En una semana-dijo Sirius

-¿Pero no es muy pronto?-pregunto Harry

-No, lo que pasa es que las fracturas, todo lo mal que tenia se le quito y no c como-dijo Sirius

-Bueno lo que importa es que esta bien-dijo Harry

-Harry sabes, creo que algo que lo hizo volver fue el beso que le dio esa niña que estaba en su cuarto, cuando entre en el cuarto para revisar a Draco una tal Jade creo, después que le dio el beso el se despertó y eso me pareció muy raro-dijo Sirius

-Ella debe de tener un poder para curar a las personas noc, eso lo tenemos que averiguar bueno voy a despedirme de Draco-dijo Harry

-Bueno Harry hasta luego nos vemos- dijo Sirius

En el Cuarto

-Draco ¿me escuchas?-dijo Harry

-Si Harry ¿Cómo estas?-dijo Draco

-Bien, bien mira hable con el doctor y me dijo que te iba a dar de alta en una seman-dijo Harry

-¿Y por que tan rápido-pregunto Draco con voz baja

-Porque las fracturas que tenias se te han curado de un día para otro-dijo Harry

-¿Pero… como? ¿No entiendo?-dijo Draco arrugando los ojos

-Lo que paso fue que el día que llegaste a la clínica Jade estaba contigo y cuando el doctor entro al cuarto para revisarte Jade te estaba tocando la mano y tedio un beso en la mejilla y después de eso fue que despertases y cuando el doctor te examino ya las fracturas se te habían ido y te habías salido del coma y el dice que Jade tiene una especie de poder para curar a los magos de sus enfermedades-dijo Harry

-¿Pero que tipo de poder será ese?-dijo Draco

-Bueno….. Yo no c cual será ese poder pero se que en ese poder esta mezclado el amor que siente ella por ti-dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿Y como esta ella?-pregunto Draco

-Ella esta bien, esta con Hermione afuera hablando como siempre de nosotros-dijo Harry

-Harry ojala  Jade quiera algo conmigo es que la amo con todo el corazón-dijo Draco

-¿Pero ustedes no tenían algo pues?-pregunto Harry

-No, yo solo le di un beso y ya, yo no soy los que no le preguntan si quieren algo con uno yo si soy decente (jajajaja que mentira)-dijo Draco

-Draco conociéndote creo que no harías eso y esperate un buen tiempo para pedírselo-dijo Harry

-Harry, ¿Qué pasa si ella encuentra a otro? Yo me vuelvo loco y no podría esperar mucho tiempo, ¿sabes por que? Porque yo la amo, la amo desde el segundo año de el colegio yo no dejaba d pensar en ella, cada ves que la veía me daban ganas de besarla y tenerla entre mis brazos y tenerla entre mis brazos para siempre y darle besos todo el tiempo pero ella solo me veía como un amigo pero yo la veía como una mujer ¡No entiendes Harry! Yo la amo si ella se  desapareciera o muriera  yo me vuelvo loco-dijo Draco

-Draco calmate eso es lo que yo quisiera también con Hermione ella también me veía como un buen amigo no me veía como el hombre que la quería yo estoy enamorado de ella desde el primer día que la vi aunque a veces sea muy fastidiosa me gusta-dijo Harry

-Se ve que la amas bastante-dijo Draco

-Si verdad es la mejor de todas las mujeres y también Jade como amiga-dijo Harry

-Ojala que si tienes algo con ella te valore como eres y que no las time tus sentimientos-dijo Draco

-Yo creo que ella nunca haría eso-dijo Harry

-Harry aunque sea tu amiga no puedes dudar de eso y espero que ella nunca lo haga y que Jade tampoco se atreva a hacerme eso porque yo la amo con todo-dijo Draco tocándose el pecho

-Bueno… sabes me encontré con Sirius yo no sabia que era tu doctor-dijo Harry

-Yo tampoco que raro-dijo Draco

PAMMMMM! Se abrió la puerta de un golpe

-Harry paso algo terrible ven rápido-dijo Sirius

-¿! Que paso!?-dijo Harry y Draco a la ves

-No les puedo decir ahora-dijo Sirius

-Quédate tranquilo en la cama Draco yo vengo horita-dijo Harry saliendo del cuarto

-No me puedo quedar tranquilo ¡Harryyyyyyy!-dijo Draco viendo a Harry saliendo del cuarto

-¿Qué paso Sirius?-dijo Harry

-Mira-dijo Sirius

-¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde esta?-dijo Harry

Notas de la Autora

Lis Jade Black: Gracias por tu review ya se que te debo tus 8 reviews espero que te guste este capitulo y me dejes un review.

Titi Potter: Gracias por tu review espero que te leas este capitulo porque si no…

Mentira XD jajajajaja y me dejas tu review porque apenas tengo 8  buaaaaa buaaaa

Vane Radcliffe: Garcias por tu review espero que me dejes otro pero sin decirme que esta muy pequeño por tu sabes lo mucho que me esforcé en el capitulo numero uno y el segundo.

Diel: Gracias por ese review y perdón por poner a Sirius como doctor es lo  único que se me ocurrió jijijijij  XD.

Flaca Potter: Gracias por el review espero que te guste el primero y el segundo jijijijiji si es que no te has leído el primero si ya te lo leíste bien pero el segundo es mejor.

DEJEN SUS 

R

E 

V

I

E

W

S

PLISSSS!


	4. El Secuestro

**El Secuestro**

****

-Yo estaba con ella y de repente me desmayé y luego cuando me desperté me dolía mucho la cabeza y cuando vi ella ya no estaba  solo quedaban esas cenizas-dijo Hermione muy triste

-Pero ¿te desmayaste así nada más?-dijo Sirius

-No c, es como si me lanzaran un hechizo muy poderoso-dijo Hermione

-Tenemos que encontrarla, si Draco sabe lo que le paso a Jade se va  a poner muy mal, así que nadie la va a decir nada-dijo Harry

-Pero Harry el igual se va a  dar cuenta, si él ve que Jade no esta con el, se pone mal. Ya se le decimos que tuvo que viajar por asuntos familiares-dijo Hermione

-Pero si pregunta ¿Cuándo regresa? Que le decimos-pregunto Sirius

-Le decimos que no nos dijo-dijo Hermione

-Bueno voy donde Draco a decirle que nos vamos Hermione-dijo Harry sacando las llaves del auto

-OK Harry, cuando vengas yo voy a despedirme-dijo Hermione

En el cuarto

-Draco, voy a llevar a Hermione a su casa yo vengo dentro de un rato-dijo Harry

-Entonces me quedo con Jade llámala y dile que venga-dijo Draco con una sonrisa

-Este...ella nos dijo que tuvo una emergencia familiar y no nos dijo cuando vendría-dijo Harry

-¡¿Qué?! Y no me dijo nada y ahora me va a dar los besitos de buenas noches-dijo Draco

-Bueno Draco son las 12:00 pm a la 1:30 pm te tocan las pastillas-dijo Harry saliendo del cuarto

-Harry si hablas con Jade dile que la quiero mucho-dijo Draco

-OK… si el supiera-dijo Harry en voz baja

-Ya Hermione ¿vas air a despedirte?-dijo Harry

-No, porque si lo veo se me van a salir las lagrimas y puedo decirle la verdad-dijo Hermione

-Bueno entonces vamonos Hermione-dijo Harry

-Chao Sirius -dijo Harry

-OK Harry, yo me voy a quedar con Draco cualquier cosa yo te llamo y te digo-dijo Sirius

 Harry quería decirle a Hermione lo mucho que la amaba, el creía que ese era el momento pero veía a Hermione muy preocupada entonces no sabia si decírselo o no pero él sabia que Hermione  estaba enamorada de él pero no sabia si tanto como el a ella. Cuando el carro se paro frente el semáforo él sintió algo que lo atrajo hacia  ella, ella miraba a Harry con una mirada muy profunda, de repente los labios de Harry se juntaron con los de Hermione, Harry le acariciaba el pelo a  la chica y ella le agarraba el cuello a él y al pasar los minutos se acercaban más mucho más, ellos trataban de separarse pero algo muy dentro de ellos no los dejaban, de repente se escucho un ruido de una corneta se separaron se miraron uno al otro y hasta que no llegaron a la casa de Hermione no se dirigieron una palabra ni se miraron.

En la casa de Hermione  

-Gracias Harry-dijo Hermione

-De nada siempre tu orden-dijo Harry

-¿Quieres pasar?-dijo Hermione

-Claro-dijo Harry bajándose del auto

Cuando entraron a su casa entraron a la sala y se miraron uno al otro, Harry se empezó a cercar a Hermione y ella a él pero no cedieron cuenta que tenían (cada uno) una taza de café cuando se juntaron sintieron que algo les quemaba el pecho de repente vieron sus camisas manchadas de café.

-Hermione ten-dijo Harry dándole la camisa

-Gracias-dijo Hermione sin mirarle la cara

-¿Me tengo que quitar los pantalones?-pregunto Harry

-Si-dijo Hermione

-OK ten, aquí están mis pantalones-dijo Harry con los pantalones en la mano

-¡No! Perdón no te quiero ver semi desnudo-dijo Hermione

-OK calmate me los vuelvo a poner-dijo Harry

-Voltéate que me voy a quitar la ropa-dijo Hermione

-No yo quiero verte…-dijo Harry sin terminar

-Harryyyyy-dijo Hermione

-Si, yo te amo Hermione yo quiero que tu y yo seamos mas que amigos yo quiero ser algo en tu vida que nunca olvides-dijo Harry agarrando a Hermione por la cintura y  mirándola profundamente a sus ojos oscuros

-Suéltame Harry-dijo Hermione tratando de escapar

-No, no te voy a soltar-dijo Harry llevándola a la cama

Harry la acosto en la cama, ella lo miro a los ojos y le dijo cuanto lo amaba y que siempre estaba esperando este momento, luego que ella dijo esas palabras él le empezó a quitar la ropa y ella besándolo en el cuello, ella le dijo que pensarían sus amigos si se enteraran de esto y el le dijo que no le importaba  y que esta iba hacer una noche inolvidable, sus cuerpos se juntaron, igual que sus labios se juntaron, la boca de Harry recorrían el cuerpo de Hermione sus labios no se detenían, ella pensaba dentro de si misma que esto era un locura pero que también era lo mas bello que le había pasado, de repente ella sintió la boca de Harry en sus labios, ella no podía contenerse y ella recorrió el cuerpo de Harry con su boca igual como él había hecho con ella, él y ella no podían contenerse se amaban demasiado como para separarse pero de repente se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

-Hermione…Harry ¡ayudenme!-dijo Jade con una voz muy baja

-¡Jade! ¿Dónde estas?-dijo Hermione tapándose con una sabana

-No c, estoy muy confundida, solo se que esta muy oscuro y muy frió-dijo Jade

-Y ¿Quién te secuestro?-dijo Harry tapándose con una sabana 

-Es un hombre con una capucha negra no le puedo ver la cara pero dice que si no llegas tu aquí me matan-dijo Jade llorando

-Pero ¿Cómo voy allegar si no c donde estas?-dijo Harry

-Sirius sabe donde estoy-dijo Jade

-¿Cómo que Sirius sabe donde estas? ¿El fue quien te secuestro?-pregunto Harry

-¡Harry ayúdame!-grito Jade

-¡Dime! ¿Sirius fue el que te secuestro?-pregunto Harry

-¡Harry!-grito Jade

-Hermione, tenemos que ir al hospital y preguntarle a Sirius-dijo Harry

-Pero Harry ¿tu crees que Surius la secuestro?-dijo Hermione

-No c, si Jade dijo que el sabe le vamos a  preguntar aunque nos diga que le no sabe nada- dijo Harry vistiéndose

En el hospital

-¡Sirius! ¿Donde esta  ese desgraciado?-dijo Harry muy alterado

-Harry calmate-dijo Hermione tratando de alcanzar el paso de Harry  
-¡Hermione ¿Cómo me voy a calmar? ¿Cómo? Dime!-dijo Harry

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-dijo Sirius

-Eres un desgraciado-dijo Harry cayéndole a golpes a Sirius

-¡Harry calmate!-dijo Sirius quitándose a Harry de encima

-¡Tu fuiste el que secuestro a Jade!-dijo Harry

-¿De que hablas Harry? Yo nunca aria eso-dijo Sirius

-Tú sabes de que hablo. Jade me dijo que tu sabes donde esta-dijo Harry

-¡Yo no c nada! Ya te lo dije!-dijo Sirius

-¡Eso es mentira! Tú  la secuestraste. Dime la verdad-dijo Harry

-¡Si esta bien fui yo! ¡Yo la secuestre!-dijo Sirius sudando

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hermione

-Sabes porque, porque mi jefe me dijo que la secuestrara para a traerte Harry, el te quiere matar-dijo Sirius

-¿Pero por que ella? No es justo, me hubieras llevado a mí, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-dijo Harry

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?-dijo Sirius

-¡Como me dices eso! Ella esta en peligro y por culpa mía. Tu me hubieras dicho que fuera para allá y voy no tienes que usar a mi amiga como señuelo, imagínate si Draco se entera de esto-dijo Harry

-¡Pero el no tiene que enterarse!-grito Sirius

-Tranquilo ya me entere-dijo Draco muy enfadado

-Draco…este…yo…-dijo Harry

-Sirius como me pudiste hacer esto, tu sabias que yo la amaba-dijo Draco

-Yo no quise-dijo Sirius

-No, tu si quisiste solo para a traer a Harry ¡No es justo!. Si ella le pasa algo en su cuerpo ten la seguridad que te mato Sirius ¡Te mato!-dijo Draco

-¿Quién dijo que la vas a volver a verla?-dijo Sirius

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Draco

-Ella esta muy mal, el le ha hecho mucho daño, hasta que Harry no llegue para allá-dijo Sirius

-¡Estas loco! Sacala de hay, ¿Por qué le hace esto?, ella no se merece eso-dijo Draco cayéndole a golpes a la pared

-Sirius dime donde esta Jade y yo voy para allá ahora mismo-dijo Harry

-No puedo, tu tienes que averiguarlo, mi jefe me lo a dicho esto no tiene que ser tan fácil-dijo Sirius

-OK, esta bien lo voy a averiguar pero cuando lo averigue te voy a matar-dijo Harry señalando a Sirius

-¡Draco mi amor! Hola-grito Mariale

-¡¿Mariale?!-dijo Draco

-Si mi amor ¿no me extrañaste?-dijo Mariale

-No mucho, he estado muy preocupado estos días-dijo Draco

-Yo te puedo quitar esa preocupación que tienes con…-dijo Mariale agarrándole la barbilla a Draco

-Eso nadie me lo puede quitar, solo una cosa encontrar a Jade-dijo Draco quitándose la mano de Mariale de la barbilla

-Yo te puedo ayudar a encontrarla-dijo Mariale

-No gracias! Prefiero encontrarla solo que mal acompañado-dijo Draco con mala cara

-Bueno…no importa igual tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¿me acompañas Hermione?-dijo Mariale

-Este…no puedo voy…a…a…a donde mi prima Vanesa-dijo Hermione

-¿Tienes una prima?-preguntaron los cuatro en coro (Harry, Draco, Mariale y Sirius) 

-Si, es mi mejor prima yo la quiero muchísimo pero a veces peleamos ahora mismo la voy a llamar-dijo Hermione agarrando el celular

En el teléfono

-¿Alo?-dijo Hermione

-Hola ¿Quién es?-pregunto Vanesa

-Soy tu prima Hermione-dijo ella

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Tanto tiempo-dijo Vanesa

-Yo estoy bien pero un poco triste y ¿tu?-dijo Hermione mirando a Draco

-Yo bien mira ¿Cuándo vas a venir a mi casa?-pregunto Vanesa

-Voy horita mismo ya te quiero ver-dijo Hermione

-¡OK! Bueno nos vemos-dijo Vanesa colgando el teléfono

¡RING! ¡RING!

-¿Alo?-dijo Harry

-Harry soy tu prima Cristina-dijo ella

-¿Cristina? Hola ¿que deseas?-dijo Harry

-Harry, Dumbledore esta muy mal, todo el tiempo esta pronunciando tu nombre-dijo Cristina

-¿Cómo? ¡No puede ser! bueno voy para allá-dijo Harry

-Busca a Ron y no traigas a Hermione-dijo Cristina con una risita

-¡OK!-dijo Harry haciéndole caso a su prima

-¿Qué paso Harry?-pregunto Hermione

-Mi…mi…mi prima Cristina esta muy mal, bueno me tengo que ir-dijo Harry dándole un beso en la boca a Hermione

En la casa

-¡Ron! ¿Dónde estas?-pregunto Harry sin tener respuestas y subiendo las escaleras tratando de buscar a su amigo

-¡Ron! ¡Ron!-dijo Harry desesperadamente

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde estas?-dijo Hermione

-Aquí arriba, sube rápido paso algo ¡muévete!-dijo Harry

-¡Ron!-grito Hermione con unas lágrimas cayéndoles en la cara

Notas de la autora:

Karol: Gracias por los reviews que me has dejado tengo que leer tu fic y se que me voy a tardar un poco pero no importa vale la pena.

Lis: Gracias a ti también sabes te debo unos reviews pero escríbelo te los voy a dejar y espero que tu me los dejes también.

Beli: Me encantan tus reviews perdón por dejarte con intriga pero es que me gusta jijijij XD.

Vane: Me debes  unos reviews pero no importa yo espero XDDDDDD

P.D: Creo que necesito más reviws y más gente que lea mi fic XD. Consíganme a alguien jijiji.

**R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
S  
  
S  
  
S  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!**

**Las quiere su amiga Nenela  es decir Herms felton de Potter.**


End file.
